He Came Undone
by jimhawkinsgirl
Summary: What would you do if someone was controlling you by a device on your neck? Find out what happens with Jim when he’s being controlled.
1. It's all a bad dream I think

Chapter 1

It was a cool night in Crescentia. A dark figure walked towards a popular building named Maxton. This figure was Jim Hawkins. He walked up the steps of the building, opened the door and walked in. He hit the people behind the main desk with light. He walked into the hallway. Jim electrocuted or used light or a psionic blast or any of his powers on people that got on his way. He entered an office. Then, the person pushed a button as he saw Jim and a glass door got between them. Jim stopped and used light to break the glass. The glass broke into tiny pieces. He entered the other office. The person tried to get away. Jim telekinetically lifted him and put him against the wall. Jim put his hands together to come up with energy. Just as he was going to attack, he woke up. He looked around and his room was dark. Then, his door opened and entered Shalimar.

"Hey," said Shalimar. "I heard yelling. Are you ok?"

"Yeah," said Jim. "Sorry. I just had a brutal nightmare. I think I might need some aspirins too." Shalimar laughed lightly.

"I think someone might need to lay off the purp juice before they go to sleep," said Shalimar, as she walks towards his bed. She stopped. "Jim?"

"What?" said Jim.

"Don't move," she said. She turned on the light and Jim saw blood on his hands.

"Oh my god," said Jim, as he looked at his hands.

"Are you ok? From where are you bleeding?" said Shalimar, as she sat on his bed.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It's not mine," said Jim, as he looked at her.


	2. You lied to me!

Chapter 2

In sanctuary's lab, Jesse and Kristen were running some test on Jim.

"Is this really necessary?" asked Jim.

"Well, let's see. You can't remember the last 3 hours of what happen, woke up with someone else's blood. I say it does," said Jesse.

"Don't worry. We're just going to run a bio-scan to see what happen," said Kristen.

"You guys just like paying doctor," said Jim.

"Yeah. You wish," said Kristen, smiling.

"Whatever is going on, we're going to figure out," said Jesse, as he and Kristen went to one of the computers. Jesse pressed a key on the screen and came out a scan.

"Anything yet?" asked Jim.

"Yeah. Your synapse is firing at an odd rate. It might be what is causing the headaches," said Jesse.

"What?" said Jim.

"Your implant. You never did say what Echkart used it for," said Kristen.

"Well, it's a non-issue. It was a data jack. The Dominion deactivated a long time ago," said Jim, as he sat up. Brennan walked into the lab. "Maybe it was all a bad dream and a nose bleed."

"Doubt it. I checked the helix's log. It looks like you took it out for a spin," said Brennan.

"It just doesn't make any sense. Where did I go?" said Jim, confused.

"I can retrace the flight path," said Brennan.

"But you can't go back," said Kristen.

"There's not a chance if your nightmare was real," said Jesse.

"Don't worry. Shal and I will go and check out the reckons," said Brennan.

"Yeah. Now, look who's dreaming," said Jim, as he walked out of the lab. Brennan just followed Jim. Jesse and Kristen checked out the rest of the scan. As Shalimar, Brennan and Jim were on the helix, Brennan thought of asking Shalimar about the situation.

"Hey, Shal. You buying this whole amnesia crap?" asked Brennan.

"You think he's lying?" asked Shalimar.

"Who, Complex Jim?" said Brennan, as his ears twitched. "Come on. When did he ever tell us the whole story? I'm just saying, if it was me and I woke up, covered in someone else's blood, I would probably remember what happen."

"Maybe he doesn't want to remember," said Shalimar.

"Maybe he's just hiding something more," said Brennan. Jim just looked at them and thought of what they were saying. Back at Sanctuary, Jesse and Kristen were looking at some of the scans. As they landed the helix and put it in stealth mode, they walked into Maxton. They saw the wall melted and people on the floor, dead.

"If you were going to settle, you missed," said Brennan.

"Looks like you were sending someone a message, Jim," said Shalimar.

"Yeah. Just wish we knew who it was," said Brennan. Shalimar walked to the other corner of the main desk, picked the phone and noticed that the cord was cut off.

"Connection is off. It should give us some time," said Shalimar. She noticed that Jim was looking at something. "What is it, Jim?"

"There's more," said Jim. Back at Sanctuary, Jesse and Kristen were looking at some of the scans and noticed something about the implant. Jesse zoom it in to take a closer look.

"Good news, Jim doesn't have to worry about witnesses," said Shalimar, via-comlink.

"The bad news, they're all dead," said Brennan, as they walked down a hall.

"So far, I count 5," said Shalimar. They walked into one of the offices. Jim looked at the other office. He used his feral eyes

"Make that 6," he said. He stopped at the last body. "The trail ends here."

"You say that you don't remember doing this?" asked Brennan.

"I remember killing him in my dream," said Jim. "He begged but it didn't do that much good." Shalimar went to the body and took off the tag.

"Hey, Jess. See what you can get some info about a Dr. Remit Arnot in the database," said Shalimar, via comlink. He didn't answer. "Jesse?"

"Yeah. A Dr. Remit Arnot," said Jesse, as he typed in the name. He and Kristen looked the screen. "Well, one time head researcher in Genomex"

"He worked on a project called Project 9," said Kristen. Jim just stood there in thought of what they were talking about. "He co-worked with other doctors in the project: Dr. Beatres Lang, Dr. Jackson Howling and Dr. Daniel Gonzales."

"What's project 9?" asked Shalimar.

"I'm working on that. Give me a sec," said Jesse. Jim bends down to check on the arm. He saw a tattooed symbol and knew that it meant.

"Guys, quick. You got to get out of here," said Jim, as he walked pass them. Brennan and Shalimar followed him.

"J, I thought you didn't know what was going on," said Brennan.

"Yeah, but I know who he works for," he said. Just as they turned a corner, 2 guys came down the hall. They started to shoot at them. They hid for they wouldn't get shoot. Brennan electrocuted one of them but missed. "Cover me." Brennan electrocuted one of them and the gun fell out of his hand. Jim came out of his hiding place and used light to blind them. Brennan and Shalimar went into action. After they were done beating the crap out of them, they looked at Jim.

"Pretty well equipped for an alarm tech. Mind telling us what's going?" asked Shalimar.

"They're just reckons. Their back-ups will be here in a few minutes," said Jim, as they were walking down the hall.

"Enough with the krypton, J. What's going on? How do you know this?" asked Brennan.

"It's our protocol. This is a Dominion facility. Arnot was a Dominion Doctor. I just attacked my own people and I still don't know why," said Jim.

"Hey, Jess. You getting all of this?" asked Brennan.

"Yeah. Every word. Guys, we got other problems. Bring Jim straight back. Do not let him stop for anything. Do not let down your guard!" warned Jesse.

Back at Sanctuary (in Jim's room)

"Jim," said the Dominion Counsel Member. Jim was in the corner feeling the implant in his neck.

"You lied to me. You said this thing was neutralized. Someone's activating it again," he said.

"That's not possible," he said.

"Really?" said Jim, angry. "Why don't you tell the 5 men that I butchered in Maxton, including Dr. Arnot."

"You need to come in," said the Dominion Counsel Member

"No," he said.

"I can contain this for now. Once the board knows that someone's using you against us," said the Dominion Counsel Member. Jim pressed a key on the keyboard and the screen went blank. Jim went to the corner again.

"Don't go in," said a voice. Jim looked around and saw a hologram of Adam appear.

"Am I dreaming?" said Jim.

"I was waiting for the right time to tell you I was alive, but under the circumstances, I couldn't wait any longer. Jim, we know what's happening to you. You need to face it," said Adam.

"It's really you, isn't it?" said Jim, as he showed his feral eyes. "Only Adam Kane is arrogant enough to come back after a year with advice instead of apologies." He walked towards him.

"Jim…" said Adam.

"You pick a lousy time to go all "Ghost of Christmas past" on me, Adam. You said you'll handle this, but you failed! Don't expect me to trust you now!" said Jim.

"You're talking with your anger again. It's a mistake," he said.

"Yeah. Also waiting a year to contact us," said Jim, as he walked out of the room. The hologram of Adam disappeared. In the main room, Jesse and Kristen presented them to the project.

"Welcome to project 9," said Jesse.

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Brennan.

"It's a neuron jack. It high jacks Jim's nervous system," said Jesse.

"Great. He's a firecracker on a good day. How the hell are we going to trust him now?" said Brennan.

"So Echkart did this to him?" asked Shalimar.

"He tried to leave earth after what Echkart did to his brother, Jake and the rest of the rangers. That was his punishment," said Jesse, as they looked at the neuron jack.

"We need to get it out of him," said Shalimar.

"I don't think I can," said Jesse.

"Adam worked on the project for years, ran different dozen scenarios and 97 of them he died," said Kristen.

"What do we do?" said Shalimar. Jesse just shrugged his shoulder. Jim walked towards the hanger till he saw Jesse.

"Can't talk, Jess. I'm in a hurry," said Jim, as he passed him.

"We know about project 9," said Jesse. Jim stopped and looked at him. "We don't blame you. None of this is your fault. You didn't know about it."

"Oh. Well, thanks," he said, as he walked again.

"Don't thank me just yet," said Jesse, as he pushed a key and a cage door got in Jim's way. Jim looked at him and ran to the same way he came. Another cage door closed in front of him.

"Don't do this, Jess. Come on," he said.

"I gotta. You're a weapon to someone. I can't let you out till we get their finger of the trigger," said Jesse.

"Yeah," said Jim. Jesse walked away and left Jim thinking. Jim stepped back and used light to get out. But it didn't work. "Jesse!"


	3. She's dead!

Chapter 3

Jim just looked around his 'prison'. He took off his coat and threw it to the floor. Jim leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. He just looked around in wonder. Jess, Kristen, Shalimar and Brennan talked about the rest of the doctors that were in the project.

"It took 4 doctors to create project 9," said Kristen.

"They all went missing as of a few days ago," said Jesse.

"Are they dead?" asked Brennan.

"Hopefully they're in hiding," said Jesse. "Now, we know one of them is controlling him."

"Arnot is definitely dead and that leaves us with 3 possibilities," said Shalimar.

"Guys, I'm hoping like hell one of them can get this thing out of his neck. Ok, call me old fashion, we'll start with the lady," said Jesse, as he handed them a paper with her picture.

"Dr. Beatres Lang is the techie of the group who is responsible for engineering the implant itself," said Kristen.

"I guess we'll go make a house call," said Brennan, as they walked to the hanger. As Jesse and Kristen walked to the main floor, Jesse thought of going Jim. He told her that he was going to see him. He walked where Jim was being held. As he saw him sitting there, he felt his ears twitch.

"Can I get you anything?" asked Jesse. Jim looked at him.

"Yeah. What about out?" said Jim.

"We're working on that. Is it worth saying I'm sorry?" asked Jesse.

"There just words, Jess," said Jim, looking away. He looked at Jesse and got up. "You really want to help, Jess. Get this thing out of me!"

"They attached a sensor to your implant. Any attempt to remove it, it send an electrical serge into your brain. A total shock," said Jesse. "I wish there was another way."

"Find one. Cause you know what? I rader be dead than be someone's puppet," said Jim.

"Jim…" said Jesse.

"My life. My risk," said Jim.

"Yeah," said Jesse. Brennan and Shalimar to Dr. Lang's home. They knocked on her door.

"Hello?" said Brennan. "Dr. Lang?" They walked around, to see if she was home. But didn't find her. "Well, ain't' nobody home."

"She's home," said Shalimar, as she used her feral eyes.

"Dr. Lang?" said Brennan, as they walked around some more. Shalimar walked to a book case. "Did you bring your library card?" She moved both book cases out of the way. "A secret room?" Shalimar knocked on door lightly.

"A panic room," said Shalimar. They noticed a melted almost burned mark on the door's handle. "10 bucks of who was making her panic." They opened the door and they smelled a really bad odor.

"Oh, damn," said Brennan.

"We found her," said Shalimar.

"What did Jim do? Vaporize her?" asked Brennan. Shalimar walked towards a compartment. Dr. Lang's body fell out. Shalimar kneeled beside the body.

"She's a few days old. Jim must have killed her 1st," said Shalimar.

"Oh, yeah. Great. Then he comes back into Sanctuary and crawls back into bed. That's nice," said Brennan. "Lucky that he didn't kill us in his sleep." Shalimar picked up a paper. "1 doctor down 2 to go." She walked towards him.

"What about a dying declaration of independence?" asked Shalimar, as she gave him the paper. He looked at it.

"Dr. Gonzales?" said Brennan.


	4. The Dominion talks and Jim Tries to deal...

Chapter 4

"Ok. You ready for this?" asked Jesse. Jim nodded. "Here we go." Jesse put the connecter of where it was going to attach itself with the implant. Jesse walked to one of the computers where Kristen was at and he sat down.

"Computer, voice mode activates. Starting procedure. 3:26 am Conferring attachment," said Kristen. It attached itself to the implant. They looked at the screen to see where it was going. Just then, something went wrong. Kristen and Jesse knew that the implant was activated.

"What's going on? What's wrong?" said Jesse.

"Implant mechanisms activate. Heart dropping. Blood pressure 40 over 20," said the computer.

"Come on. Don't do this. Come on," said Jesse.

"Heart rate critical. Complete loss of neural function," said the computer.

"Come on," said Jesse. Just then, they heard a flat line.

"Time of death: 4:02 am," said the computer. Kristen and Jesse just looked at each other, trying to think of another way.

"Reset," said Jesse. The image of Jim disappeared and another appeared.

"Resetting simulation," said the computer. One of the Dominion Counsel Member wheel himself to the main table.

"Your final report?" asked the main Dominion Counsel Member.

"No final changes. There was no survivor of the Maxton lab break in. The video system was sizable and the trail of Arnot's killer is cold," said the Dominion Counsel Member.

"Unacceptable. You know the situation. The threat this represents us. Perhaps to the creator. We can't let this go by…." said another Dominion Counsel Member.

"Neither assumed not that these attacks will stop. So we agreed?" asked the main Dominion Counsel Member. Everyone nodded their heads. "We're moving to the next phase. Hand over whatever information you have."  
"This isn't necessarily. Give me time. The killer will be found," said the Dominion Counsel Member.

"And executed. We're assigning the fixers," said the main Dominion Counsel Member. An image appears of the fixers. Back at Sanctuary, Jim was trying to make a hole for he can escape.

"There are 3,000 rocks above you. I don't think you have that much time," said a voice. Jim looked behind him and saw Adam.

"If you're going to keep popping up like this, you should start wearing a bell," said Jim, as he crawl back down on the cage door.

"You remember when I brought you here; I told you that your independence became relativity. Let the others handle this," said Adam.

"You gave up that right to advice us when you left The Basic," said Jim.

"I didn't leave," said Adam.

"Really?" said Jim, as he walked towards him. "We have been through hell this past year! Where were you!"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be there when your brother past away," said Adam. Jim just shook his head.

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, Adam. But The Basic doesn't need you. You know what? I never did," said Jim.

"All it matters it that you need them," said Adam, as he walked to other part of the cage. "I worked back channels to get you in here. Not that you can save them, so they can save you from the person you were becoming."

"Well, you wasted your time," said Jim, as he looked away. "Thanks to this thing I'm back to my old tricks."

"There's chance we can change that," said Adam. Jim looked at him. "Jesse lied to you. He let his feelings cloud his judgment about your friendship. There's a chance, a small chance that I can remove the implant, right? But it's very risky and you have to trust me."

"Do me a favor," said Jim. "Hold your breath on that one."  
"Ok. Fine. I can force you to let me help. But the offer still stands," said Adam. His hologram disappeared. Jim just looked around in wonder. Jesse was looking at screen. Just then, the Dominion Counsel Member appeared on the screen.

"Mr. Kilmartin," said the Dominion Counsel Member.

"Who..? What...? How…?" said Jesse, as he tried to over ride it.

"No time for adequate questions," said the Dominion Counsel Member. Jesse looked at the screen and saw something downloading.

"What is that?" asked Jesse.

"Profiles on each of the doctors responsible for Jim's implant. It's the last help I can give Jim. I hope it's enough," said the Dominion Counsel Member.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Jesse

"If Jim takes any forward action against the Dominion, I won't be able to hide it from them. In plain English, Mr. Kilmartin, he'll be terminated," said the Dominion Counsel Member.

"You go and tell the Dominion that if they got near Jim or any other of my team members, I'll be a threat to their survival," said Jesse, as he pressed a key that went to the main screen. He saw Jim laying on the floor and not moving. "Jim? Jim!" He left running with the keys. He pressed a key; it opened the cage door and went to his side. "Jim, do you hear me? Jim? Jim? Jim, wake up. Wake up!" Jim started to come around.

"What happen?" said Jim.

"I don't know. The implant must have over done it," said Jesse, as he helped Jim stand up. "Are you ok?"

"No, Jess. I'm not. I think someone in my head, knowing that he wants me to do this. If I'm powerless, I'm not," said Jim.

"You're not powerless. If you more powerful, I would have to get you a cape," said Jesse. They laughed.

"Let me out of here, Jess," said Jim.

"I can't. I got in contact with the Dominion. If you attack go one more time…" said Jesse.

"I know. They'll kill me," said Jim.

"Yeah," said Jesse.

"I'm too dangerous for this. I guess they're going to find out. Do some dead, don't do some dead," said Jim.

"I'm not going to let them do that," said Jesse.

"Goodbye," whispered Jim, as he hugged him. When they parted, Jesse was looking at him confused.

"What was that for?" asked Jesse.

"For this," said Jim, as he used a psionic blast. Jim left running and got the keys. Jesse was able to recover from the blast. Jim closed the cage door.

"Jim, don't be stupid!" said Jesse.

"Sorry, Jesse. I have to do this on my own," said Jim. Just then, the implant was activated. Jim fell on his knees. He got up, looked at Jesse and left running.

"Jim! Jim! Come back!" yelled Jesse.


	5. I'm working just fine!

Chapter 5

Jesse tried to get the keys by phasing his hand through the cage door, but failed. He looked around and got up. He went one side and thought of phasing through the wall. But also failed. Jesse walked back to the cage door. He started to count the steps. Then, he turned looking at the wall.

"Alright. Here goes something," said Jesse. He jumped and phased through the floor. He got a hold of rail of the upper catwalk.

"Jess? Where are you, man?" said Brennan, via com-link.

"I'm a little busy right now," he said, as he got on the upper catwalk.

"Dr. Lang is dead. We think Gonzales is our killer," said Brennan.

"Yeah, but we have bigger problems. Jim's is turned and is under the run. I need you to stop him before he gets to Howling. He was surgical specialist of the group. If anyone can get this out of his neck it's him. He's our last shot," said Jesse, as he walked to the lower catwalk.

"Yeah, Jess. Stop him how? The sooner we can find him," said Shalimar.

"I have an idea. I need you to check the med kit in the helix," said Jesse. Shalimar went to get the med kit. "Now tell me what drugs you see."

"Cordisal…" said Shalimar.

"Keep going," said Jesse.

"Morphing, coding, semaphoring," said Shalimar.

"Semaphoring. Semaphoring. That's good. When Gonzales activates the implant, it sends Jim into a ream trance. Semaphoring should snap him out of that trance long enough to let him stay awake. At least temporarily," said Jesse.

"We still need a location on him, bud," said Brennan.

"Right. Let's just hope that Gonzales doesn't tell him to take off his com-link," said Jesse, as he walks to one of the computers. In Maxton, Jim opened a ceiling tile. He guided himself softly to the ground without being noticed. He disconnected his equipment and walked down the hall. Brennan and Shalimar walked down the halls looking for Jim.

"A little help. Where to, Jess?" asked Shalimar, via com-link.

"You almost there. The next hall, left," said Jesse. Then, they saw the equipment there.

"Well, he's here. We just missed him," said Brennan, as they kept on walking.

"Freeze. Don't move," said a guard. Shalimar and Brennan stopped.

"You over this?" asked Brennan, as his ears twitched.

"Oh yeah," said Shalimar.

"I said Freeze," said the guard. Brennan kept on walking.

"I don't know about the odds here, guys," said Shalimar. They came running towards her. She started to beat the crap out of them. They fell on their backs. Shalimar laughed lightly. "Hardly seemed fair." She handed her hand to one of the guards. She kicked his face with her knee and beat the crap out of them again. Jim walked down the hall and entered the room. Howling saw him walking in.

"Jim, don't do it. Don't!" he said. Jim didn't listen. He used light on him and Howling was killed.

"You just killed the only chance of fixing you," said Brennan, as he walked into the room. Jim looked at him.

"I'm working just fine," said Jim, as he used to hit Brennan, but Brennan got out of the way. "See?" Jim went invisible. Brennan closed the door for he wouldn't get out. Just then he felt someone hit him. Brennan tried to block him. Jim backed up a little then, started to beat the crap out of Brennan again. Then, Brennan just grabbed him and pushed him back. Jim fell on some boxes. Brennan grabbed the fire extinguisher and used on Jim for he can reappear. Just as Jim reappeared, Brennan took out the Semaphoring out of his coat. He grabbed a hold of Jim. "Get off." Just then, the semaphoring worked quickly on Jim. He came back to his senses. Shalimar came in when he came back to his senses.

"We're bringing him home, Jesse," said Shalimar.


End file.
